A Life Thought Lost
by Thewitchofasgard
Summary: In A Change of Heart, Ashley leaves, not thinking twice about her family. What goes on in the Earthly home? Let her 12-year-old brother, Jeremy, tell you. As the narrator of this story, you get his insight to the unfolding events. See what happens when she returns.
1. Prologue

Prologue

'Great,' I thought flipping off the TV, 'Nothing on, again.'

My name is Jeremy Johnson. I am 12 and just getting out of 6th grade. It's mid-June and I'm already counting the days until school.

It's been two months since, The Incident, as I refer to it. Basically, my sister, Ashley, went with Loki, yes, the Norse God of Mischief, to Asgard. Ever since, my mom's been… different, and life just keeps getting harder.

'No,' I scolded myself, 'don't think about that.'

'Oh well,' I thought, flipping my short black hair away from my brownish eyes and getting up, 'might as well do something outside.'

I pulled on my red hoodie, surprisingly big despite the fact that I'm over 5 feet and a half, grabbed the pocket knife I take everywhere, screamed "MOM, I'M GOING DOWN TO THE STORE!", waited until I heard, "OK!", and left.

I was walking down the street when all of a sudden I noticed a line of police cars. 'Strange,' I thought. I almost didn't pay it anymore attention when I heard something. 'A helicopter?' I wondered. Then I saw something new. 'No way,' I thought with my mouth open. A S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter! 'What the heck!' I thought. More sneakily then I should have in a red hoodie, I snuck on. I hid behind some boxes labeled "DANGEROUS" and listened to a conversation going on.

"What is Loki doing on earth again?" I heard a commanding voice saying. 'Captain America,' I thought.

'Loki? That Jerk that stole my sister!' I thought, listening in.

"Whatever it is, I don't like it," A cool and carefree voice said. 'Tony Stark, most likely,' I thought.

"It better not be for the Tesseract, I might get angry," A voice said. 'Bruce Banner,' I guessed, getting the joke.

"Thor took that to Asgard, I just don't buy his story," A female voice said. 'Maria Hill,' I thought

"Well it better not involve me, I have had enough evil-God-in-my-head for a lifetime." 'Hawkeye,' I guessed again.

"What's wrong, Natasha?" Another commanding voice said. 'Nick Fury,' I thought. 'That just leaves… OH NO,' I thought being flipped upside down. 'Romanoff.'

From being upside down I saw the Avengers and Three S.H.I.E.L.D. agents staring at me with a map in front of them. 'Uh Oh.'


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-A.C.P.-Always Carry A Pocketknife

"Who are you and how did you get on this helicopter?" Steve Rogers was nearly shouting at me.

I was tied up to a chair in a featureless room with the Avengers interrogating me.

"So, Loki is using children now, is he?" Hill said, her brow furrowed.

That got me mad. "I am not a _child_, I'm 12!" I declared, a little more cocky then I should have been, considering my current situation. "My name is Jeremy Johnson, and truthfully I don't know how, I guess I was either lucky or you _really_ need to up your security."

"You try rebuilding a nation wide organization," I heard Nick Fury muttered.

"Even so, I'm not a mind slave, I don't want anything to do with him." I finished.

"Well, mind slave or not, you've heard to much," Nick Fury said. I gulped. Just then, his watch lit up.

"What's wrong?" He near shouted into the watch.

"Sir, our sensors detected Loki one mile from here," A voice I couldn't identify said.

"Alright, Steve, Tony you suit up, Hill, Romanoff, Barton, Banner, you're with me," Nick said. "You," He pointed at me. "You're going to stay here until we get back."

'_Not much of a choice,'_ I thought as they ran off. As soon as they left, I wriggled my hand into my pocket, grabbed my pocket-knife, and cut the ropes.

'_Always carry a pocketknife, I guess,'_ I thought.

I listened out the hallway, heard nobody, and ran out. By some miracle, I got to the first room I was in. I was almost to the door when I noticed the map. _They were looking at that when I came in,_ I looked at the map, and noticed two spots marked off. One had the S.H.I.E.L.D. symbol on it. '_Must be the helicopter,' _I thought. '_So that other spot must be Loki!_ _It's not that far, I can help! How I will, I have no idea.' _

I looked around, making sure no one saw me, grabbed the map, and ran to find them.

'_It's good I have this,' _I half thought, half muttered.

I ran into a snow covered ice dome. As soon as I got in, I wrapped my hoodie tighter around me. '_Well, at least I'm in the right place,' _I thought.

I hid behind some ice, and looked around for them. It wasn't hard.

'_When in doubt,' _I thought, _ 'just look for the tights.'_

I was watching a scene cut straight out of a movie. Iron Man was flying around blasting Frost Giants and Hulk was fighting with two big ones while Fury, Hill, Natasha, and Barton were in a circle shooting anything living. Captain America was fighting Loki in the center, trying to get to a strange machine. I noticed a alien-looking thing pressing buttons on it, making it light up.

'_I have to get to that_,' I thought, '_though, easier said then done.'_

The only clear way was around the edge, all the way at the other side. I made a run for it, dodging the occasional stray laser blast or ice arrow.

When I got to the machine I noticed the weird alien was gone. I went to observe the machine when I felt something grab me. It turned me around and I found myself face-to-face with the ugliest thing I had ever seen. It had Reptilian skin and four large, scaly arms. It had no legs, just a tail, and four white eyes staring at me.

"Why, hello," It said in a deep hissing voice. "Are you here to test my machine?"

Before I could answer, it said "Great! Just come with me," He dragged me around it with inhuman strength and shoved me into a panel. It closed shut.

"Wait!" I screamed, banging on the wall. "Let me out!"

All of a sudden, the walls started flashing.

'_Well,' _I thought, '_this is the end, I guess.' _


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Psy's Awakening

I felt my body being hit with some invisible force. All of a sudden, one of the walls was banged in. Captain America grabbed me and ran to the center, where everyone had made a circle, threw me into the center, and turned around to fight.

The rest was blurry. A shout from Fury, a Frost Giant almost breaking through. I must have lost consciousness, because when I awoke, they were tight around me, and I heard an almost British voice say, "Looks like the end of you and your friends, Fury."

_'Loki!'_ I thought.

Before I knew what was going on, I shot up, pushed past Hill and Captain America, and saw Loki.

'_I must have gone crazy in that machine,'_ I thought.

On a whim, I thrust out my hand and screamed at the top of my lungs, "CHAOS FIRE BLAST!"

A pillar of flame bust from my hand and hit Loki. He went flying backwards into a group of Frost Giants who melted from the heat.

"Well, _that's_ new," I said before losing consciousness again.

I woke up in a hospital-looking place.

'_Well,' _I thought_, 'I am _not _getting tied up again.'_

I jumped down off the bed, expecting seventeen different alarms to go off. When none did, I ran out the hall… _straight _into Nick Fury.

"Where in God's creation were you going?" He said, looking down at me while the Avengers came into the room behind him.

"Well… You see…" I stammered out.

When nothing came to mind, I thrust out my hand and said, "Stay back! I have some weird fire powers and I'm not afraid to use them!"

Natasha just laughed. "Do you even know how to use them?"

"Well, no," I admitted, "But I'm not afraid to learn, if you know what I mean!"

That earned me another round of laughter. "Even if you did get past us," Fury said," I don't think fire will stop you from falling eight-thousand feet."

'_We're Flying?'_ I thought.

"Fine," I said defeated, "but no more ropes!"

"Okay," Fury said, "but tell us what happened."

I recanted what had happened before they found me, noticing a slight bobbing motion that meant we really were airborne, and wrapped my hoodie tighter around me.

When I was done a voice came on over the P.A. "We are now arriving at Avengers Tower, prepare for descent."

I blinked, shocked. "WHY AM I IN MANHATTAN?" I yelled.

Everyone stared at me like I grew two heads. "Because," Stark told me like I was a baby, "You blasted an intergalactic war criminal with fire from your hands!"

I looked at my hands. "It was like I had psychic powers or something."

Barton snickered, "Okay then, Psy."

_ 'Psy,' _I thought,_ 'I like that.'_

We landed and they took me inside Avengers Tower, where I passed out again on Stark's couch.

When I woke up, I had to muffle a squeak. It was literally pandemonium. Pepper, Darcy and Ian were chatting in the corner, Rogers, Stark, Burton, Romanoff, Banner, Hill and Jane were in the middle of a huge circle of monitors, talking into a microphone. I was barely coherent, So I did not know what they were saying.

Suddenly, Romanoff, Banner and Barton went running to the elevator, I finally saw the main monitor and saw something I didn't expect to ever see. I jumped up, ran down some stairs and almost ran into someone on the detention floor. I stopped next to them and stared in horror.

I was looking at my older sister, and she was blue.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - A Happy Reunion?

[Author's Note-This is where my fan fiction will cross with my sisters " A Change of Heart" It is previously posted, so go and read it for another view point]

"J-Jeremy?" She asked in horror.

"ASHLEY?" I screamed, "Why are you blue?"

"Long story. No, don't touch me!" She screamed, jumping away from me because I tried to grab her arm. "I'll give you frostbite."

"Are you a... A Frost Giant?" I asked, horrified.

She stared into my eyes and said quietly, "Yes, Jeremy, I am."

'Great,' I thought, 'first he kidnaps her, and then he turns her into a Frost Giant! This just keeps getting better!'

Romanoff said, "Well, you're one to talk, Mr. Chaos Fire Blast."

'WHY!' I thought, knowing Ashley would ask, and I didn't feel like explaining.

"What the hell does that mean?" Ashley shouted, and then shook her head. "Never mind, I'm not sure I want to know." She looked at Banner. "Shall we, Doctor?"

"Yes, come this way," he said, and they took off down the hallway, Barton, Romanoff, and I following.

Ashley fell in step with me and whispered, "What the hell are you doing here?"

I felt my face flush, and I said, "I sort of accidently got powers, and they brought me back here."

"How do you _accidently_ just _happen_ to get powers the exact day I come back to Midgard?" She growled at me.

"Ask your psychotic kidnapper, his minion did it to me! And did you just say 'Midgard'?"

By this point, we were in an elevator, going up to the 80th floor. She glared at me and said, "First off, He did not _kidnap_ me. I went with him willingly. And second, he doesn't have minions, so I don't know where you're finding that information."

Before I could say one word, Barton said, "We just spent an hour fighting Frost Giants and ugly aliens, and you're telling us he doesn't have minions?"

"What?" Ashley said.

"After I knocked you out and got you on the helicopter, Loki took off and set a bunch of Frost Giants after us," Romanoff said to Ashley.

'Knocked her out? When did I miss this?' I wanted to shout at her.

Ashley face sank, and then she laughed and said, "They were probably just illusions! The Jötunns hate us; they would never team up with Loki, especially for something as petty as Midgard."

"'Us'?" Banner asked, but at that moment the elevator door opened and I stepped out stepped into a long hallway full of science laboratories lining both sides.

'Whoa' I thought, not even trying to figure out her comment to Romanoff.

"S-sorry," I heard Ashley say, "I'm just a bit of a chemistry nut."

"Oh!" Banner exclaimed, sounding legitimately excited. "Fantastic! Do you..."

A voice over the intercom cut him off. It was Stark. "Bruce, please, do not start going on with science stuff with a prisoner. I don't even remember all of us agreeing to release her."

"She's not a _prisoner_; she's a 15-year-old girl!" Banner shouted at the ceiling. He walked down the hall, Ashley jogging down after him.

We reached his lab, which was the biggest of all of them, and he started doing stuff with her. I just stared at my hands and thought, 'Can I just do Fire, or can I do other stuff, and do I have to say something to do, whatever it is I can do?'

I stared at my hands and thought of holding fire. I blinked, and was holding a bright orange flame.

'Cool!" I thought, 'Now, to put it out.'

I thought of the fire extinguishing, and it was gone. I turned around, hoping no one saw. No one did.

I saw Romanoff talking into a chip in her ear. She kept looking up at Ashley, and then whispering into the Bluetooth. Finally, she turned to her and stood up straighter.

"You need to come with me," she said, and looked at me. "Both of you."

We followed her and Barton back into the elevator, with Banner trailing behind. Romanoff punched the number 92 on the wall, and the elevator shot up, making my stomach drop. The door opened, and we walked out back into Stark's living room.

'Hey,' I thought, 'I fell asleep on that couch.' I thought, hiding a smile.

"Where is he?" Ashley demanded, getting a look from me, and Stark shook his head.

"Why the hell do you think we'd tell you?" He snickered.

"Mr. Stark, I don't think..." Ashley started, but Stark cut him off.

"First off, Mr. Stark was my father, if you're going to say anything, just call me Tony..."

"Actually, your dad never really went by Mr. Stark..." Rogers butted in.

"And second off," Stark- Tony, whatever- said, ignoring Rogers, "I will have no problem sticking you back in that cell, so watch where you're sticking that fake authority."

Throughout the whole exchange, my head was going back and forth like I was watching a tennis match. Then Rogers said to Ashley, "Would you like to explain to us how your little brother ended up getting powers the day you came back?"

'I _HATE_ when people talk about me when I'm in the room!' I thought, and Ashley looked at him and said, "I was kind of hoping you'd be able to tell me that. Remember, I was unconscious," She looked at Romanoff. "Hey, I have an idea! Maybe," she said looking at everyone, and literally dripped sarcasm as she said, "Maybe Loki can tell us! You know, since it was his imaginary minion who did it to Jeremy."

'If that thing was a fake, then I live in Texas, my name is Jim, and my whole life was a dream.' I thought.

"Where... Is... He?" she said again, with a threatening tone in her voice.

'My sister... Just threatened... The_ Avengers_!' I thought, dumbfounded.

Stark sighed, and then sidestepped so she could see. It was not pretty.

The picture showed Loki, slumped over on a bench in the corner, bound and gagged with deep red gashes on his cheek, chest, and arms, cutting long slits in his clothes. Half of his face was deep red, and it looked like it had been burned, which it had been. His hair was disheveled, singed in some areas, and his coat was in a mangled heap on the floor.

I saw a little number in the corner that said '76', which I assumed was the floor number he was on. She spun around and Rogers said, "Your brother did most of that."

'WHY!' I thought again, 'I get it's amazing, but still!'

"What?" She asked, obviously lost in thought.

"I said, your brother did most of that."

She looked at me, and I smiled weakly. She looked like she wanted to slap me, and she said to Romanoff, "Miss Romanoff..."

"Wow, you are sickeningly polite. Call me Tasha, please."

"Since when am I on a first name basis with the Avengers?!" She screamed, startling me. "You know what," She said, throwing her hands up and dropping them, "Never mind. Please," She said, staring at her "Natasha, please let me see him. Five minutes," she looked at the monitor "I just want to check on those cuts."

'Me too,' I silently agreed, 'because I did not do those'

Natasha sighed, and opened her mouth to say something when there was a deafening clap of thunder outside. Everyone jumped, and I almost dived for cover. I watched as Thor walked in through the open glass door in the kitchen.

"Where is he?" His deep voice demanded, and looked at Ashley "Is this the child he stole?"

"Dear gods, why does everyone say he kidnapped me?" she said.

'Umm... because he did?' I thought.

Ashley turned back to Natasha, and pointed to the elevator, flashing a pathetic smile. Natasha turned around and motioned for Ashley to follow. Steve, Clint, Thor and I followed. Everyone gasped in surprise as we shot downward superfast, and I thought, 'Must be Mjolnir.'

The door opened, and Ashley took of down the hallway. Natasha shouted at her, and her and Clint ran after her.

I found them at the end of the hallway. It was even worse to see in person. Blood was mixed into his long hair, making it stick together in odd fashions. Some parts of his shirt were completely frayed away, and the burn marks on the left side of his face were appalling.

"Who the hell decided to scorch him?" She said, barely loud enough for me to hear.

"T-that was me," I said at the same volume.

She stared at me and said, "What do you mean, 'it was you'?"

"Those powers I told you about? I guess they include fire."

She turned back to Loki, winced, pulled a sword out of nowhere, and thrust it into the glass.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- My Thor impression

The glass cracked around the sword and Ashley flicked her wrist to the side, shattering it. She ran to Loki, and used the sword to break the chain binding his wrists.

'Okay, Ashley can summon swords and S.H.E.I.L.D _really_ needs better restraints,' I thought.

My sister turned around accusingly to me and screamed, "Why the hell did you maim him?"

"I burned him, I didn't cut him up!" I shouted back.

She turned back around and talked to Loki. Then she looked up at Natasha and said, "I need to take him to a medical room or something. He needs stitches."

"What do you know about stitches?" Natasha asked.

"I don't," Ashley admitted, "But I can't just leave them open."

"I don't care," Natasha said flatly.

"Ashley..." Loki whispered, and she turned to him. "Don't worry about me. Go home, make sure everything stays in order," his voice cracked, and she shook her head.

"No," She said firmly, "There is no way I am leaving you here for them to do this to you."

'Wow, we agree, that's a strange occurrence,' I thought.

"Two minutes," I heard Romanoff say.

"Shut up," Ashley snapped at her. She looked back at Loki. "Asgard will be fine," She leaned against the window and looked up to the sky. "Heimdall, make sure nothing happens. Asgard is in your hands, good sir," She shouted up, and I saw a quick flash of light across a cloud.

That's when Thor jumped in.

"I do not know what is going on here," he rumbled as he stepped through the shattered glass, and Loki jumped, "But where do you find your place coming back to my Earth after you decide to kill yourself, _again_?"

"Not now, Thor!" Ashley screamed at him, and everyone looked at her, including me, shocked. "Loki, sweetheart, come here," She stood up and helped him shakily to his feet, leaning him into her for support. "Natasha, I am taking him to a medical room, I don't really care what you have to say. Where is it?" She said, making sure to show she meant business. Natasha rolled her eyes and scoffed, and then turned on her heel and started walking back to the elevator. She waited for Thor to walk in front of them before she dragged Loki along. Clint stayed behind.

'OK, don't want to stay here, so let's go!' I thought.

We took the elevator to the 60th floor, and Ashley took Loki halfway down the hall and into a bright white room. Thor, Steve, and Clint went back up to reunite with the others, while Natasha and I sat down in chairs by the door.

She rustled around in a few drawers looking for stuff and Loki said, "Ashley, I will be fine," Trying to sound stronger. He didn't.

"Ha, no, trust me, I've had cuts like those before, and it's already getting infected. Take off your shirt," Ashley said, finding what she needed, and I saw his cuts.

The cuts on his back were horrible; they were turning red around the edges, and I figured the front wasn't faring well either. So I did the logical thing and ran out of the room.

I kept running for about half an hour until I found a big room with a _lot_ of targets on the walls.

"Tony's shooting range?" I wondered aloud.

"Thor's, actually," I heard someone say.

I turned around and saw Steve in the doorway, shield in hand. "Want to give those new powers of yours a shot? Trust me, better now then while chasing a Nazi spy through Brooklyn"

"Sure, why not?" I said, running to the middle of the room.

'Alright, let's do this.' I thought, looking around at all the targets, 'Thor's room, huh? Well that's a good a place to start as any.'

I closed my eyes, and thought of Lightning, and it shooting out around me, figuring that if I did have powers, that would be a good place to start on using them. I thought back to when I saw Loki, and screamed, "Chaos Lightning Bolt!"

At first I thought nothing happened, and then I smelled something like sulfur. So I opened my eyes. All the targets were gone, some parts of the room charred, and Steve was coming out from behind his shield, hair sticking out everywhere.

"Wow," he said, "I think that put Thor to shame. Good job, Jeremy!"

"That was _amazing_!" I near screamed, scaring Steve, "I cannot _wait_ to show Thor, he will probably drop Mjolnir!"

"Okay Psy, don't get a big head," I heard him say.

'Psy, I _really_ like that name,' I thought, and then my stomach growled.

"Geez, I must use a lot of energy with my powers, I'm starving." I said. I walked forward two steps, and then almost collapsed.

"Well the others went to eat, want to join them?" Steve asked me, at my side in one stride.

"Sure, why not?" I said, following him.

As we were walking, I asked, "What happened to creepy scientist guy?"

"Turns out he was a Chitari that liked science. He did a few to many experiments on himself, and was using Earth as a laboratory. He came to Loki when he summoned him to make a machine to improve his powers to beat us. You were his "test subject" and after I saved you, he ran. The machine made your cells amplify in some way we don't know yet, and gave you powers At least, that's what Loki said and the working theory so; believe at your own risk."

'Makes sense, I guess.' I thought. I said, "Ok, thanks," To Steve.

We passed some more rooms, some training rooms, some labs, what looked like some kind of containment chamber. As we reached the elevator, Steve shouted.

"Jarvis, activate protocol 12 until we get back."

"Yes sir," The AI responded.

We climbed into the elevator at the end of the hall, and I said, "Protocol 12?"

"Just some security thing Tony goes on about," he responded.

When he said that, it made me think back to mom. Ever since Ashley "left," she always was going on about how I _needed _to be home almost as soon as possible after school and how I _couldn't _do something like she did. Honestly, it was a miracle that I even got to leave the house before all this happened.

'HOLY' I thought suddenly, "MY MOM! SHE'S PROBABLY GOING CRAZY!'

"Hey Steve," I squeaked weakly, "Do you have a phone I can borrow real quickly?"

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a Blackberry. "Here," He said, handing it to me.

I quickly typed, "Mom, this is Jeremy. I'm fine, don't worry," sent it to her, and blocked all messages and calls from her number. I handed the phone back to Steve with a "Thanks," As the elevator opened.

After wondering trying to find everyone for half an hour, we found them at a sleazy burger joint. I sat down next to my sister, and could almost feel her frustration.

'You were gone for 2 months, sorry I'm a bit happy to see you' I thought.

I order a Pepsi and my sister said "Are you trying to scorch everybody?" In reference to Steve's clothes, which were singed.

"That wasn't fire, though," I said, nonchalantly.

She put her burger down. "Then what the hell was it?"

I smiled at her. "Lightning," I said as the waiter brought me a burger and I started to eat.

After we all finished, they paid. My sister swore up and down to Tony she would pay him back for our food. He just kept shaking his head, and I didn't know why she was so persistent.

We walked out onto the crazy street, and people parted around us, pointing and whispering excitedly about the superheroes. I felt them staring at me, probably because I was a normal looking person with the Avengers, and I just smiled and waved, trying to be friendly. Every so often I would return a nod or slap a extended hand.

We walked through the double doors into the lobby and up the elevator to the 92nd floor. Tony offered us rooms, which I gladly accepted over being sent back to home, for now. He took us down to the 55th floor and showed us to two rooms right next to each other.

I smiled and was about to say something when she slammed her door.

'Gee, great to see you after 2 months too Ashley.' I thought bitterly as I walked into my own room.

I looked around the room. I looked around the little room. It was set up like a hotel room, with a nightstand on each side of the bed, a dresser with a huge mirror over it, a small closet by the door, and a little bathroom. With the furniture, it looked smaller than my own room at home. I testily, thinking back to Steve while we were leaving, said, "JARVIS, Cartoon Network." All of a sudden, the mirror shimmered into a TV and started to blare.

"JARVIS! Turn it down!" I yelled over the TV.

It lowered n volume and a remote popped up in front of the mirror/TV thing.

'Cool' I thought, scared he would freeze me if I said that.

'Talking about cool,' I thought as I sat down on the bed, 'What did Loki do to my sister? How did he make her a frost giant like him?'

"What did he do to me?" I said aloud, looking at my hands

(So sorry for the wait! A lot came up and this is my first time I could type, but the next chapter will be up sooner, I promise.)


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – A Run around Manhattan

As per usual, I woke up early. No matter what, I usually do. Only this time, I woke up in a strange room at 6 AM. So I panicked, and by panicked, I mean fell off the bed screaming. After I remembered what happened yesterday, I stood up and walked over to the still playing TV thing.

'I must have passed out without turning this off,' I thought while touching it. Suddenly, it turned into a bunch of icons. I hit one, randomly to see what it would do. All of a sudden, a map of Manhattan popped up. I saw how close I was to Central Park thanks to the Avengers A on the map. So, I did the logical thing, at least to pass time. I shouted "J.A.R.V.I.S.! Tell Tony I'm going for a run," ran to the elevator, and at the bottom floor, ran out into Manhattan foot traffic.

Think of a high school hallway. Now multiply that by 1000 or so. That is what it was like. Even at 6 AM, it still was terrible. Thinking back to that map, I turned and headed towards Central Park.

As I waded through the people walking, I noticed a lot of clashing eras. A lot of newer construction mixed with older. I decided to do some snooping around. I walked up to a roadside diner, and a blond girl, probably a waitress working there, cleaning a table. There was an old, balding man with white hair and glasses drawing something at a booth, too.

"Hello," I said to her, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what's with all the clashing construction?"

"Oh," She said, kind of excitedly,"You not from around here?"

"No, I'm not, sorry."

"Well, this is one of the hardest hit areas from The Battle of New York," She said, staring into space, "You know, I was saved by one of the Avengers. Captain America saved my life."

"Yea well," The old man jumped into the conversation, "They didn't bother to help clean up after that battle. I hear down in Hell's Kitchen their still cleaning up."

"Hell's Kitchen is a weird name. What is it, a district?" I replied.

"Yep, and one of the most under-developed in New York." He said before going back to his drawing.

"Okay, well, thank you miss," I said to the waitress.

"No problem," She said, going back to cleaning.

'Geez, I'll have to interrogate Tony about that later,' I thought to myself.

Turning away, I kept walking, noticing more things, stuff about the Avengers mostly, from action figures to signs that said "Leave our city alone!"

'Alone, something I know,' I thought. After Ashley left, it was hard. Mom was extremely overprotective, almost to the point of craziness. I hadn't been over to a friend's house, after school event, or even walk for a month afterwards. When I left the day S.H.E.I.L.D showed up, that was one of the first times I had been out alone in a month. After this, I'll be lucky to even go out at all in a few years. It was bad, Dad working all the time; me cooped up, not even a sister to talk to. Daytime television and the same video games get boring after a while, you know.

Finally, I ended up back at Avengers Tower. I walked in and took the elevator back up to the 60th floor. I went back to Thor's training room, and looked up. I saw all of the targets, and pointed my hand at one.

"Chaos Fire Blast," I said, seeing what would happen. Nothing did.

"Chaos Fire Blast!" I said, putting more effort into making something happen. A little ball of fire showed up before fizzing out.

'I can do this.' I thought.

I took a few breaths, and screamed, "CHAOS FIRE BLAST!" Putting all my effort and thinking about what I wanted to happen. I thought of a ball of flame, forming in my hand before shooting out at the target. I watched as it happened, just as I thought it. Then I heard the sound of exploding glass a few floors up.

'Shiz' I thought.


End file.
